


Греческие трагедии

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Episode Related, F/M, Romance, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Голова Лоу на пике была любовным посланием, если в Нассау есть такая вещь как любовь. И Элинор идет к Чарльзу, и первое прикосновение его губ подобно ливню после долгой засухи.





	Греческие трагедии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Greek Tragedies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315473) by [Issay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issay/pseuds/Issay). 

> Переведено на ФБ 2019 для команды Black Sails. Бета Девятихвостая (la renarde)/

Она не помнит, когда последний раз ощущала себя в полной безопасности, когда бы ей не приходилось заглядывать в своей комнате за занавески и под кровать в поисках убийц. Она чувствует себя глупо, делая это с клинком в руке, но в Нассау лучше быть глупой, чем мертвой. В безопасности... Может, до того, как Флинт впервые пришел к ней с этой его бредовой идеей. Или до того, как она взялась за отцовский бизнес. Но нет, если подумать, Элинор было семь, когда отец нанял человека, чтобы учить её защищать себя. На восьмой день рождения он подарил дочери кинжал, прекрасную вещь с цветочным узором на клинке. Он и сейчас еще у неё.

Она никогда не была в безопасности, но только теперь Элинор осознает, насколько уязвима. Лоу произвел впечатление. Из-за него она стала выглядеть слабой и открытой для атак, на улицах она слышала шепотки о том, что он хотел бы сделать с ней. Её мутило от этого. Но это Нассау, и показывать слабость — даже хуже, чем действительно быть слабым, и она не сдается и надеется, Господи, как она надеется...

Что Флинт вернется с успехом. Что Лоу просто болтает (даже если Элинор знает: это бессмысленно, и она будет мертва в тот момент, когда он застанет её одну). Что Вейн...

Элинор не уверена, на что именно она надеется, когда дело касается капитана Чарльза Вейна, человека, который вернулся из мертвых. Для неё он подобен морю. Безгранично опасный, и всё же она не может перестать искать его взгляд — каждый раз, как видит его.

Нет, она не может точно сказать, на что надеялась, но голова Лоу на пике определенно не входила в список. Хотя она пытается держаться прямо, и ночь скрывает её пылающие, разрумяненные пульсирующей под поверхностью кожи кровью щеки, Элинор потрясена. Это не плохое чувство, решает она, когда несколько человек посылают ей странные взгляды, а другие отодвигаются от неё. Не было секретом, что Лоу ненавидел её глубоко и страстно, что он хотел причинить ей вред. И вот он здесь, выставленный напоказ перед всем Нассау: вот что случается, когда ты разозлил Чарльза Вейна. И ты можешь разозлить Вейна, желая навредить Элинор Гатри.

Она закрывает глаза и мысленно считает до десяти, пряча дрожащие руки в складках юбки. Он пометил её, как принадлежащую ему. Словно она его собственность, будто речь идет о спорном владении. Он оставил послание. Она под его защитой.

Элинор идёт в форт как в тумане, она знает, куда направляется, но не уверена, почему. Это очень плохая идея. Это может разрушить всё, особенно учитывая Флинта на другой стороне баррикады, но...

Но голова Лоу на пике была любовным посланием, если в Нассау есть такая вещь как любовь, и Элинор не может удержаться и не ответить. И она идёт к нему, раскрасневшаяся и с сияющими глазами, и первое прикосновение его губ подобно ливню после долгой засухи. Она ощущает привкус вина у него во рту, и солёную воду на его коже, и она позволяет жару его рук окружить себя — и чувствует себя в большей безопасности, чем когда-либо за уже очень долгое время. Это хорошо — лежать в его объятиях после того, как он заснёт, долго-долго. Она закрывает глаза и вдыхает его запах, кожи и стали, и мир наконец кажется хорошим местом, в кои-то веки. Даже если всё изменится утром, даже если...

Перед тем, как сон овладевает ей, звук его глубокого и медленного дыхания напоминает ей о ветре, наполняющем паруса.

Когда она была маленькой девочкой, отец рассказывал ей о Сцилле и Харибде, двух огромных морских чудовищах из историй Гомера об Одиссее. Сейчас она знает, как должен себя чувствовать человек, оказавшись меж двух опасностей и окруженный безбрежным, непроглядно-синим морем. Ощущая тепло Вейна рядом, Элинор молча вздыхает, смотрит на утреннее солнце и молится о том, чтобы не разделить судьбу с мифическими моряками.

Воздух пахнет морем и смертью, обычные запахи Нассау.


End file.
